Out of the Darkness
by Sara Loui
Summary: The Tribe renew alliances to each other and go in search of lost friends. S6Future Tribe. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - Don't own em, don;t make money from em._

_Tittle - Out of the Darkness_

_Rating - K_

_Summary - After landing on the Island, the tribe renew alliances together and go in search of their lost friends. Future Tribe/S6_

_Author Notes - A continuance to my story 'Any Which way the wind blew them', as a set of Future Tribe/S6 fics. I removed my original work on this story and am re-posting it with the changes I've added to it. Please enjoy._

* * *

Amber sat quietly in the glade pondering on circumstances. It had been a month since they'd landed and had been taken in by the cave dwelling tribe the Speleos. The first few days had been tentative, just their luck that they had landed amidst an on going war between the Speleos tribe and a slaver tribe, the Gulls. Had it not been the swiftness of the Speleos Tribe taking them from the beach to the safety of the caves who knew where they'd be now. They had almost lost Lex in the process as well as the Speleos nearly losing one of their own leaders when they had been captured by a Gull pack. Amber hated to think where they could all be now had it not been the quickness of the tribe to bring them to safety. 

She looked down at her son Bray who was happily lying on the mossy ground finding the colourful plant life surrounding him a great deal of interest. He gave a small gurgle of glee as Amber picked the small flower from his balled up fist as it headed towards his mouth.

It hadn't taken long for Lex to heal from the beating he'd received from the Gull pack when he'd been captured. It seemed the Speleos were trying to make up for the fact that it had happened, although all assurances had been made that they didn't assign any blame on their part.

"Thought I'd find you here"

Amber smiled and glanced to her side, where Jay stood a little away from her.

"Yeah, just enjoying the fresh air" she replied "Weren't we baby"

Smiling down at her son, she dangled her hands down to him, as he reached up and wrapped his small fingers about hers. Jay sat down beside her as she started pulling her son upwards.

"Yeah it does get a little stuffy down there" said Jay, watching as Amber played with Bray.

"It's certainly an interesting way of life" agreed Amber, she just wasn't sure if it was something she could permanently live with. She lifted Bray to her knee and sat him down gently, where he looked up at Jay and gurgled once more.

"Hey little man, sounds like your mothers been thinking about the future again"

Amber eyed Jay with a smile and gave Bray a kiss on the top of his head a moment before handing him over to the open arms of Jay.

"Or maybe the past" she said with a small sigh

"The past?" pried Jay, gently rocking Bray on his knee. Bray was more interested in the necklace round Jay's neck and grasped at it with vigour.

"Well the recent past, we've been here over a month now, but I still wonder what we left behind"

"What, apart from a new virus?"

"Jay" Amber started to protest, similar conversations had cropped up in the passing weeks they'd been at the Island.

"Amber, even if we did leave people behind, what help can we be to them now? The virus could have wiped them all out"

"I can't give up hope that there people who got out. And what about those who the Technos sent away, they have to be somewhere"

"Perhaps there are, I still don't know what you think you can do about it"

"We Jay, what we can do about it"

"Amber...We, we are a group of people who got lucky and got out while they could, There's not exactly a whole army of us either"

"We have allies now Jay, friends who can help"

"We can't ask the Speleos for help Amber"

"Why not, they are our friends aren't they?"

"Amber, we can't ask them to go back with us, IF we go back, which I still am not agreeing on. Why lead them into danger also, why lead them to the virus?"

"They've already offered their help Jay, and since when did you become the be all and end all of the decisions around here?"

The glade fell silent, apart from the growing concern of Bray who was becoming agitated at the raised voices going on between his mother and Jay. Amber took the child back into her arms and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Look Jay, I know you want us to look forward to the future. But I can't give up on hope that they survived, someone, anyone. And there's my tribe to think about too, some of us want to believe that our family are still waiting for us to save them"

"Amber...I understand how you feel. How the others feel, but think about Bray, think about the rest of us, we're a new Tribe now, its time to start thinking like we are one"

Amber sighed and looked about the glade where they sat. She had been thinking long and hard about the past, the trees surrounding her had brought back powerful memories of Dal's last words. She'd lost one family years ago, and now in the past few years, of their strange new way of living, she'd watched her new family be pulled apart. But there had always been hope, and living amidst the Speleos the past few months had ingrained in her how much the Mallrats had meant to her, how living as a Tribe so settled in their ways had meant to her. Of the few of them left, she knew each had a small glint in their hearts that old friends would be seen once more, she couldn't, wouldn't allow that hope to fade out.

"As of this day, all who join hands are bound as one, Brothers and Sisters to the end." she whispered softly to herself

"What?" asked Jay with a slightly confused look

"Tai San, she would have loved it here. All this nature around her. Have you noticed how calm Lex has been the past few weeks, I think this place reminds him a lot about her. Do you want to be the one to tell him that you think he should give up hope of ever seeing her again?"

"Lex has had his fair share of loves Amber" replied Jay a little cynically

"We can love many people in our lives Jay, and yes Lex has had his fair share of women and lost loves. But he didn't love any of them the way he loved Tai San. He still hopes to be reunited with her again"

"And you?"

"I will never give up hope that someone has survived Jay, never. Rams told us, you know yourself, the Technos moved people about, so did the Chosen. They are out there, and we will find them, somehow"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lex?"

Salene had slowly made her way along the steep cliff paths that the Speleos used to traverse the steep incline of rock they lived in. She enjoyed to climb to the top and take in the scenery which it overlooked, she hadn't expected to find Lex there already.

Lex merely gave her a small nod of acknowledgement before gazing past her out towards the sea, in the direction they had sailed from. Salene, paused a moment before approaching slowly.

"Mind if I join you?"

Lex merely shifted slightly on the large boulder he was leaning against and Salene sat down beside him. They were both silent for a time, lost in their own thoughts.

"Thought we'd find you two up here"

The two both looked over at the pathway to see Amber emerge, followed by Jack and Trudy.

"Hey" smiled Salene as they approached, before frowning a moment "something wrong?"

"No, nothing in particular...I just thought it was about time we all talked" replied Amber, halting for a moment and taking in the view.

Salene gave her a wry look and glanced at Jack, who shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the ground. Trudy looked equally at odds as to what was going on in Amber's head and settled down by Salene. Amber sat down beside Jack, and silence fell once more.

"So...what is it you want to talk about?" asked Jack after a few minutes

"Oh I don't know, us, everything that's happened, what we're going to do next" replied Amber, picking at some of the grass at her fingertips. She glanced up to see three blank curious faces looking at her. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you guys before we involve the whole group"

"Why?" asked Jack

"Because I was thinking the other day, about everyone, how we ended up here, what we've been through the past few years."

"Yeah but why just us, why not have everyone present?" Trudy pressed

"Because we've been through everything from the very beginning together" said Lex

Silence fell again as gazes turned to Lex when he had spoken.

"Yeah I guess that's partly true. I was reflecting on when we all first met. Not the greatest of a first meeting I must say" said Amber with a smile "We didn't exactly all get along together the first few weeks"

"Yes I seem to remember some animosity going on for a time," smiled Trudy

"Yeah well...things have changed since then right Lex?" grinned Jack

"Well I guess we had to get used to you eventually right Jack" replied Lex before he turned his attention to Amber "So what's on your mind fearless leader?"

Amber held Lex's gaze a moment before looking down at the grass she'd pulled from the ground beneath her.

"Like I said I've been thinking, these last few years have put through a lot together"

"Got that right" groaned Jack, lying on the ground "I think Zoot finally got his wish, Power and Chaos"

"And yet we've gotten this far" replied Amber

"Not all of us" said Salene

"That's what I wanted to talk to you all about"

"So I'm not the only one thinking about..." started Trudy

"Everyone else?" said Lex folding his arms

Trudy nodded

"Well we know from Ram and rumours from the chosen that others could still be alive" said Jack staring up at the sky

"I want to look for them," said Amber with a sudden determination, which caused all eyes to fall upon her once more.

"I'm still not sure why you're just telling us this," said Salene

"Because being round the Speleos, I realise how much I miss being a family, being part of a Tribe"

"We are part of a tribe Amber" interjected Trudy

"No, we're part Tribe part wanderers, misfits, people we've picked up along the way," replied Amber

"I hope you're not including Ellie in that description" said Jack sitting up suddenly

"Or May" added Salene

"No, no, look that's not what I'm trying to say it's just..." Amber tried to find the words "Look we've been in this from the beginning. In fact we've all been through something which either got us thrown out or nearly thrown out, removed, expelled from the Mall Rats, yet we've made it this far together"

"Despite our differences" added Trudy

"I've spoken to Jay about this, but it just doesn't feel like he understands the way I feel about it. I wanted to talk to you all because I hoped you did. Actually talking to Jay made me realise how broken up this Tribe is as it stands."

"I think I know what you mean" said Salene "I was thinking about when we first became a Tribe. The things we went through, how we worked things out. In fact I was thinking about how we put Jack on trial, two of the young kids were fighting over a bowl of food and it just got me thinking"

The others gave a small smile at the thought.

"The injustice, here was I giving you all my mall to move into and you try and throw me out onto the streets" protested Jack with a grin

"I was talking to Jay yesterday in the glade. I was thinking about when we first became the Mall Rats, holding hands..." said Amber

"Brothers and Sisters to the end" added Trudy

"Exactly" said Amber, "Look I don't want to go back to the past, we've come a long way in five years. We've changed, we've grown up, but I didn't think those words would haunt me so much as they do. We've been dragged through so much, and we've come through it fighting. If there's a chance any of them are alive, I'd like to think that they know we'll to everything we can to get them back"

"We will get them back," said Lex with the stubborn determination they were used to seeing in him

"You know you have our support Amber" added Trudy

"We have to do something first" said Amber

"What?"

"Become a Tribe again"


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie paced the cave floor pouting. Amber had asked her to watch Bray and Brady while she went off with Jack and Trudy and Ellie wasn't one to be happy being left out. There had been a few jitters and cracks forming between the group since they'd arrived, despite the best efforts to put a brave face on the situation as it was. Ellie had kept herself to herself, wary of the untrustworthy amongst them. She often found herself watching Ram or Ebony as they sat talking to the Speleos or went off with the different groups which pottered around. Jack had told her not to be so untrusting, that they we're stuck with each other for the time being and that they should all just get on with it, but Ellie knew Jack too felt wary of their actions around the others.

May sat by Brady telling her a story whilst Bray slept soundly on a soft bed of blankets and moss created by the Speleos. May kept glancing up at Ellie as she paced impatiently.

"Ellie you going to wear a hole into the ground if you keep marching up and down like that. Why don't you sit"

Ellie paused and gave May a wry look.

"Aren't you curious as to what it was all about. Amber asked Jack if he knew where Salene and Lex was before she asked me to watch the kids. Why are they going off by themselves?"

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually Ellie, Amber just wanted to talk to them alone. She asked me where Salene was before she left as well"

"Yeah well, she's been shutting everyone out one by one apart from those four and I don't like it. Even she and Jay have been quiet around each other lately. I just don't like it"

"You just don't like not knowing everything that's going on. Look we've been through a hell of a lot in the past few months, I think everyone's just on edge, jittery"

"Yeah well I've a mind to go and ask them all..."

"Ask who, what?"

Ellie pursed her lips and scowled across the cave at Ebony as she stood arms folded listening to the conversation.

"No-one and nothing Ebony" replied Ellie coldly before sitting by May.

May put her head down and started talking to Brady once more, as Ebony crossed the floor towards them.

"Where's everyone else?" said Ebony settling down on her haunches by the two and looking down at Bray who slept on.

"Around" shrugged Ellie

"Outside?"

"Perhaps" replied Ellie, unwilling to give any information away to Ebony.

"They've been getting quite chummy again lately. Reminds me of the good old days when they all first started out. Amber the leader, the others her little followers, doing what she asked. Sickening really"

"Really Ebony sounds a lot like when you started out. You and the great and mighty Zoot, all your little zootists following your every order. Power and Chaos. I'm surprised your not happier about this whole situation, after all, you succeeded in your endeavour, Power and Chaos are now in play"

"Not really, there's no-one in power now and it isn't chaos, its death Ellie"

"Same thing, Ebony" snapped Ellie

"Alright you two, you want to argue, take it elsewhere. Your upsetting Brady and you'll end up waking Bray with your sniping." interrupted May, trying to sound calm for Brady's sake. "Personally I think the time for pointing the finger is over ok. We've all done stupid, pathetic, idiotic things that we're not proud of, but we're here and we're stuck with each other. And the only way we're going to survive is by working together, which means putting aside differences"

"Well well, look who's been growing a back bone over the past few weeks"

"Shut up Ebony. Maybe if you tried trusting people now and then, instead of being so afraid of them, you may find you have some good qualities to offer"

"Not likely" muttered Ellie standing. "I'm going to get some food for Brady May, I'll be back in a minute"

Ebony stood and watched Ellie retreat out of the cave huffily before looking down at May and the children and giving them a smile. May merely eyed her once before turning her full attention to Brady once more, unwilling to carry on any conversation with Ebony.

Ebony took the hint and followed Ellie out into the larger expanse of the living quarters of the Speleos tribe. Ellie was mingling with some of the Speleos as they gathered together a bowl of fruit and rice for Brady. The cave was a hub of activity with the whole tribe working in their own way and causing an effect of peace and harmony amongst one another. As Ebony surveyed the group, she noticed Amber, Jack and Trudy re-enter the cave network. Amber stopped and spoke to the two for a moment before they split off in different directions. Jack approached Ellie as she turned back to the sleeping quarters, food in hand.

"Hey Ellie, tribal meeting up top"

"What you mean, you've had your own private chat, now you want everyone involved" snapped Ellie towards him as they passed Ebony.

Trudy looked on bemused as she paused by Ebony.

"Do you know where Ram and Jay are?" she asked "Amber's called a Tribal meeting on the cliffs"

"A tribal meeting?" scorned Ebony "What is this..."

Trudy cut Ebony off mid sentence with a harsh tone.

"Look Ebony, if you don't want to be there, you don't have to. I'm just spreading the word. Now do you know where Ram and Jay are or not?"

"No, I don't" lied Ebony with a smirk

Trudy rolled her eyes and headed off into the sleeping quarters where Jack and Ellie we're still arguing. Trudy ignored the two and went over to May.

"Thankyou May, hey baby" she smiled down at her daughter "Can you and Ellie take the kids up to the top of the cliffs. Amber's calling for a meeting of sorts for us all"

"Sure no problem" smiled May "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I think we all realise it's time we started sorting some baggage out right"

"Yeah I know what you mean" said May standing up

"Hey do you know where Ram and Jay are? Or anyone else for that matter, everyone seems to be scattered here there and everywhere. We've told Ruby and Darryl, they've headed up already"

"They were with Stealth last time I saw them, heading off down the tunnel which leads to the glade"

"Ok, thanks" smiled Trudy before glancing over at Jack and Ellie who had fell silent "Ellie, maybe you want to find Amber and tell her Bray is asleep. It may be better to ask one of the Speleos to watch him for us"

Ellie merely pursed her lips and walked off in search of Amber.

"Ill stay here until someone returns for him. Why not leave Brady down here too, I'm sure they won't mind watching them both" said May, "Then I'll meet you up top"

"Ok, come on Jack, lets see who else needs rounding up" said Trudy

Within half and hour, most of the group had gathered on the cliff top. The elders of the Speleos tribe were also present, after the murmuring amidst the group settled, faces turned to Amber for answers.

"I've asked everyone here, because we...I have been thinking a lot these past few days about our future" she started, trying to find the words she needed "A few of us have been discussing our next move"

"You mean your little posse you've got there" replied Ebony, nodding towards Lex, Salene, Jack and Trudy who sat nearby

"Actually, I've spoken with more than a few members about our future prospects Ebony. It seems most of us want to do something about it" replied Amber before taking a deep breath. Ebony really knew how to rub her up the wrong way "Look, we know the virus hit the city again, that's why we're here. But we also know that there are people out there, our friends, our family who have could have survived. I think its time we went and looked for them"

"You mean go back?" asked Ruby, looking unsure of the prospect "Is that safe?"

"No, it suicide" said Ebony

"It's a chance we have to take" interrupted Amber

"Your willing to risk everybody's lives, for a chance we may find one of your precious rats?"

"I'm not risking anything. That's why I've called everyone here," said Amber, her voice bristling with impatience "I need to know who is with us and who isn't"

"Well I'm certainly not" Ebony folded her arms and glared at Amber

"Well there's a surprise" replied Amber, returning the glare

"Hey, this is getting us nowhere" said Lex standing and halting the argument before it went any further "Whatever decision is made, we are going back, no matter how many decide to join us"

"What makes you think there back there anyway?" asked Ram, who sat a little away from the group looking out over the distance

"You should know Ram, you're the one who removed most of them" said Amber

"Or killed most of them" added Salene quietly

"Hey the Chosen had a nice set up going, all I needed to do was take over and clean up a few things"

"What's that supposed to mean?" retaliated Amber

"The chosen were carting people off the mainland for months before we came. Where do you think half the slaves disappeared too"

"The mines" replied May

"Well yeah some of them, but the chosen were pretty good slavers weren't they" said Ram, stepping forward moving close to the group. Blank faces looked back at him "You really think they were moving all your friends to the mines to work, when they had the perfect opportunity to start moving outwards. That was their plan remember, world domination. Ultimately flawed, but you gotta admire the beauty of it"

"Ram what are you going on about?" asked Lex

"Perhaps you should ask her" said Ram, nodding over to Stealth, a Tribe elder of the Speleos "How about it Stealth, had any dealing with the boys in the blue robes?"

All eyes turned to the young woman who sat on one of the boulders littering the vast cliff top. She shot Ram a look of disgust and shifted her eyes over the group.

"Stel?" asked Lex

She sighed and stood folding her arms.

"Rams talking about the Gulls"

"Well you were one of them weren't you, and from what I can gather, round about the time The Chosen were carting slaves to and from the mainland" said Ram with a sly smile

Stealth stayed quiet but shifted her focus from the group to the ground

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, although hey I am a genius and I figured it out. You see while you have all been learning how to fish and make necklaces, or throw stones from a sling, I've been asking questions, learning a few things, gathering information."

"Ram, what are you talking about?" said Jay, getting bored by his former leaders usual spiel of being a genius.

"Stealth's only been with this tribe three years, before that she was a Gull. The Gulls, are slavers, have been for years, and what's more, they are slave traffickers. They are the tribe the chosen used to move most of the slaves onto this island. When we came and, easily, took over the Chosens territory, it was just as easy to continue on with the same routine. Deletion gets so messy sometimes, so if anyone got in the way, who am I to not advantage of a good thing."

"You mean some of our people could be here, on this Island," said Lex, unfolding his arms and clenching his fists but instead of aiming his growing irritation and annoyance at Ram, he turned, towards Stealth "You knew this and you didn't tell me"

Some of the others had stood also and all eyes burned into Stealth who looked indignant at the accusation Lex was making.

"Yes I knew we set up trade with the Chosen, and yes we trafficked slaves for them. But I can't be sure if your people are here, or if we traded them through"

"That's not the point," said Lex with gritted teeth approaching her "You lied to us"

"You knew I was a Gull once Lex" said Stealth in retaliation "And I didn't hear you asking me any questions"

"You knew who the chosen were, and you knew that they had it in for us at the time and that they carted half of us off as slaves, never mind Ram and his little buddies taking up where the chosen left off"

Lex was starting to lose his temper as he squared up to Stealth giving her a menacing glare.

"So that's supposed to tell me that I know where your friends are?" said Stealth, taking a defensive stance against the man who was shooting her a deadly look

"Yes" shouted Lex, his hands clenching into fists before he took a cool calm breath "After all, you were cosying up next to Phantom every night"

The remark hit sharply at Stealth, in the past few weeks since their capture and escape of the gull tribe, she and Lex had become, what she had thought, was close friends. She'd gleaned a lot of information from him, and in return told him of her own experience both with the Gull tribe and the Speleos. 

"That's enough Lex," said Amber from behind him "We're jumping ahead of ourselves here. First back to my original question. Who is with us?"

The wind howled quietly through the surrounding treeline as the crowd grew quiet once more. Stealth and Lex still stood facing each other defensive stances but at safe distances from each other.

"Look it isn't a hard question people, where going to eventually go back with or without you. But wouldn't you rather know your part of a tribe, safe around the people your with, feel part of a family?" said Amber turning slowly to take in the faces looking at her. 

She couldn't help but notice the eye roll and smirk coming from Ebony's direction, but the woman stayed silent.

"Well you know I'm with you" said Ellie with a soft shrug "Whatever the decision"

"Me too" said May

"What is there to lose," added Darryl

"Well I know I was your transport over here, and I'll help you get back but I've already been talking to Sully and if they'll have me, I'm welcome to join the Speleos" interjected Fish, who'd been quietly sitting at an outer edge of the crowd.

Amber nodded toward him, with a small smile of gratefulness that he had gotten them to safety. She knew he'd thrown himself enthusiastically into the workings of the Speleos and had enjoyed his new life with them.

"Anybody else?" asked Amber, pointedly looking at people who had spoken.

"I'm definitely with you guys," said Sammy as Amber looked over to him

"Me too" added Gel with a nod "After all, I can't stay here can I?"

Amber tried to suppress a roll of the eyes. Gel had moaned most of their stay here, mostly due to the fact that she wasn't in what she considered to be civilisation. She certainly wasn't an earthy type of girl.

"That just leaves you five," said Amber looking in the direction of Ruby, Slade, Ebony, Ram and Jay.

Amber purposefully included Jay into the equation. This way he'd have to make a clear decision, and realise who was calling the shots at the moment. She knew he wasn't happy, but it was a smart move on her part. She'd put him in a corner and he had to voice his decision one way or the other.

Ruby looked nervous, the past few weeks had been an eye opener or sorts. Before this life had been slightly lonely. She hadn't been part of a tribe, but merely a loner as part of a gathering of loners who inhabited a lonely town. In the past month she'd experienced how Tribes, true faithful close Tribes worked. They were a family, and it had been a long time since she'd been part of a family, and here was one inviting her to join them. She took in a breath stood up and gave a nod.

"I'm in" she said, not willing to let the opportunity pass by and Amber gave her a warm smile.

Amber moved her direction of focus towards Ebony and Slade who stood close to each other. She eyed Ebony with a steely gaze.

"Well?" she asked pointedly

Ebony returned to stare a moment before sighing and unfolding her arms, settling her hands at her hips.

"You really want me to join your little posse?"

"The offers on the table Ebony" replied Amber

"Why would any of them," Ebony nodded towards the group behind Amber "Want me to join you?"

"Because they know what it's like to be part of something, how important it is to belong. None of us are perfect Ebony, and we've all had our fair share of losses and deceits happen to us over the years. And yes a lot of them at your hands. But we also know it's better to have you on our side, than as our enemy." Replied Amber, "Look this isn't going to reflect badly on you if you don't want to join us. That's fine, we split, go our separate ways and maybe, if its what you want, you finally rid yourself of us. You'd never have to see or deal with us again. But it's time to finish it all now if that's the way you want to this to end. OR we can all start again, put the past behind us, move on"

Amber knew Ebony wasn't a fan of her longer speeches, usually Ebony wasn't happy with anything Amber had to say, especially when she hit home with some of her points. However the look in Ebony's eyes had softened slightly and her stance didn't seem as defensive as it usually did. As Ebonys lips formed into a soft pout of defiance, trying to fight the feeling Ambers words made sense, Slade put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and looked over to Amber.

"Well it can't hurt to try right," he said softly to Amber

Amber gave him a soft smile but kept her eyes on Ebony. They'd certainly had a rocky relationship in the six years they'd known each other, but she knew there were demons she needed to rest within herself concerning Ebony, and she was determined to do so. They didn't need Ebony, but there was something inside her which made her reach out to the woman and hope that she could get over some of the treacheries of her past. Perhaps, Amber reflected that a big lesson she'd learned herself over the past years, was not to give up on people.

Ebony folded her arms once more and looked a little more relaxed from Slade's gentle touch.

"Fine" she replied quietly, not shifting her eyes from Amber "I'm in"

Amber finally moved her eyes back to Ram and Jay and gave them a questioning gaze.

"Who am I to be the party pooper" said Ram with a smile "Count me in"

"Aright Amber" said Jay as she looked to him "It looks like you've got your Tribe together" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Now what?" questioned Lex

"Now we can make plans on how we're going to find our friends" replied Amber "But first…"

She held a hand out a hand to Trudy, who stood and took her outstretched hand. Jack in turn stood next to Trudy, Salene stood at the other side of Amber and took up her other hand, looking over to Lex and offering her hand to him. The rest of the group followed, a few, a little tentative at first. Ruby still looked unsure but stood by Gel and took her hand, her other taken into Slades familiar touch. Ebony gave a slight eye roll but stood by Slade and felt Rams cold touch in her other hand. Eventually they stood in a circle, with the Speleos leaders looking on.

"This circle represents our allegiance to each other. A few years ago I stood in a circle like this, and now a lot of the faces from that circle have gone, replaced by new ones. At one point I forgot what this represented, and I gave up on my Tribe. But my Tribe still welcomed me back with open arms" said Amber quietly " I want to find those faces I've lost, I want to find people we held dear to us, that we gave up hope on too easily. As of this day, all who join hands are bound as one, Brothers and Sisters to the end. I didn't realise how haunting those words would be when Tai San first spoke them, yet here I am five years on with them meaning more to me now more than ever before. I'm a Mallrat, I will always be a Mallrat…WE are the Mallrats"

"To the Mallrats" said Lex in good humour

"Mallrats" agreed Trudy with a nod

A murmur went around the group as each took in Amber's small speech and spoke the name as if in a spiritual mantra.

"Now" said Amber, slowly loosing her grip from Salene and Trudy's hands, before she turned to Stealth "Onto business"

She sat down on the soft ground, the others followed suite, sitting on the ground or on boulders in the circle they had formed. Stealth looked slightly un-nerved but stepped into the circle and took in a few faces before kneeling and looking over to Amber.

"If you know any information about where people could have been taken it would be a real help" started Amber, as Sully and Storm, the other Speleos leaders, joined Stealth, showing their support and showing warning that anything said against her wouldn't be taken lightly.

"The Gulls were mainly a trading tribe, they, …, we would take slaves from the boats, trade them onto travelling slavers. Equally we'd take them off the travellers and trade them onto transports to the mainland. We did have links with the Chosen."

"So do you know where they were traded onto?" pressed Amber

Stealth shook her head

"No, like I say, we would take the slaves from the boats. They'd be kept at the base for a day or two at most, then be taken by Gull packs to be passed onto Travellers. Phantom ran a tight ship, no one knew anymore than they had to. It was one of his many ways of keeping everyone in line, if people didn't know how he operated things…"

"His power couldn't be questioned" interjected Ebony, familiar with the power play from her involvement with Zoot

"Exactly, Phantom knew how to manipulate and keep control. And he knew I wasn't happy when we started trading slaves, so I was kept out of the loop with a lot of things"

"What about names of the slaver tribes?" asked Jay, from behind her

"There's the Dirt-hogs…" said Storm who was crouched close to Stealth

"And the Skulls" added Sully

"And I wouldn't advise anyone even trying to go up against them." Said Stealth

"We can't let them get away with what they are doing" said Amber

"Are you here to find your friends or fight against two very dangerous, very lethal tribes you know nothing about?" replied Stealth "Look I can help you, I can take you over the Island, I know people, I know contacts. I can help you find information, and maybe, just maybe we can find some of your people. But I won't help if it means that in the end you want to lead a suicide mission against either of those tribes. You'd be leading yourself and your tribe into a very dangerous situation"

"Okay" said Amber, taking heed to the warning and noting the seriousness in which Stealth spoke "So how do you propose we go about finding out what we need to know"

"Like I said, I can take you to people I know or know of. We have contacts who will help us along the way." Replied Stealth

"It wouldn't be safe for you all to travel together as a large group" added Sully "It would make you a clear target for the slavers, best to travel as a smaller group. Of course whoever you choose to stay behind is welcome to stay with us until your return."

"Thankyou" said Amber with a grateful smile

"That includes your children," added Sully, looking from Amber to Trudy

Trudy nodded in understanding before casting an eye over to Amber. Trudy would be willing to stay behind to look after the children as well as the rest of the Tribe who stayed behind. But she wasn't sure if Amber would be willing to leave Bray for whatever length of time, or if Amber would be prepared to stay behind and let others go and look for people.

"When would we have to leave?" asked Amber after a short moment

"We'd need to gather up supplies, enough to keep us going for at least a week. We'd be able to top up on supplies as we go along, but its best to be safe. It will take a few days to make preparations"

"Your best going on a market day" added Storm "The boats can drop you on the east beach and you can find out what you can from the traders there"

"That would be four days from now" said Stealth in agreement "Plenty of time to get prepared and for you to make decisions on who goes and who stays"

"Well then I guess that decided then," said Amber with a deep breath "We leave in four days" 


	5. Chapter 5

The next four days we're filled with preparation and full of busy for both tribes. The search party were prepped out with the necessary belongings, enough to keep them going for a few days, carrying nothing that was un-needed.

The Mallrats had sat together and talked over who would go and who would stay. Trudy had volunteered to stay behind with the children, Gel also, although Amber suspected it was more the fact the girl didn't want to rough it anymore than she had to. Ruby was willing to along with them, but Amber voiced her concern that she was still weak from the accident before they had arrived. She was growing from strength to strength each week, but after a few of the others voiced their concern of her going she agreed to stay behind with Trudy. Sammy would stay also, along with Lottie who Amber decided were too young to tag along.

Lex of course she knew would be going and didn't even ask him if he wanted to go or stay, Jay also. Jack was also insisting on going, and it was hopeless to expect Ellie to stay behind if Jack went. Salene also volunteered to leave, but also voiced concerns of leaving Trudy alone to deal with the children, as she knew Gel and Sammy wouldn't be much help, and it wasn't fair to leave all the work to Ruby and Trudy alone. Amber knew go or stay Salene would be a strength to either party, going or staying.

"I'll stay, let Salene go with you guys" volunteered May

All eyes fell upon her at this point.

"I'll stay behind, help Trudy keep the kids under control. It isn't fair loading them onto the Speleos, and leaving Trudy and Ruby to handle everything by themselves. Plus, Salene you have more folks to look for remember"

"May, we're all searching for people" replied Salene softly, grateful of May's thoughts.

"Yeah I know, but you've been a Mallrat longer than me. That's your family out there, I really think you should go"

"Guess that's settled, Sals with us" said Amber, "Ebony? Slade?"

"You really think you can cope without me?" said Ebony with a sigh

"No I don't. I know we need you with us, however everyone here gets an option" said Amber matter of factly

"You have my answer" replied Ebony

"I'm with you guys to," added Slade

"There's no way I'm staying here any longer than I have to" said Ram "The cave dwelling is becoming boring relatively quickly. I could do with a change of scenery"

"Darryl, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I think you should stay behind." Said Amber, looking over to him, before he could voice his opposition she continued "You've been working well with the Speleos, your catching on quickly to how they do things around here. I just think that with the Speleos losing Stealth, who's coming with us, it would be best for kind of trade off. Its another pair of hands for them to use if the Gulls give them any trouble."

Darryl, shut his mouth and gave the moment a thought before nodding in agreement.

"Fine I'll stay behind" he said quietly

It was decided, and the search party spent most of the three days with thoughts of what the next week or so would bring them. Most with hopes of success, others concerned with the dangers that may befall them. They all spent time each day with Stealth and Moss in the glade above the cliffs, learning some last minute techniques of fighting in case of emergencies.

The evening before they were to leave the Speleos threw a large party of sorts. The two tribes took advantage of the evening, knowing it was going to be the last they saw each other for a while. Although no-one voiced it, minds drifted over the thoughts that maybe a few wouldn't return, or that their search would be unsuccessful. As the evening drew on, people started retiring to their sleeping quarters.

Amber and Trudy settled down on their soft beds, near to their sleeping children. Trudy propped herself up on an elbow, resting her head on an upturned palm and looked at Amber.

"Nervous?" she asked

"Yeah, nervous, afraid, excited for the adventure" said Amber, looking over at her friend who she had grown to see as a sister in latter years, despite their somewhat rocky relationship at times "Just can't help feeling guilty"

"Guilty?" said Trudy quizzically, before realisation dawned on her "Amber, Bray will be safe her. You're not going to be gone long"

"What if I am, what if something happens and I don't come back?" said Amber in a quiet voice

"Amber you will come back. You're stubborn that way. I doubt anyone could stop you returning to your son" replied Trudy, sitting up a little more and reaching her hand over to her friend which Amber took gratefully "You have to come back anyway, do you really think I'll be able to cope with Gel, Lottie for more than a week, two weeks tops. Heck after a few days I'll be stark raving mad pulling my hair out"

Trudy smiled as Amber looked over at her about to object. Amber smiled as her friend grinned and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"True, I suppose it isn't fair leaving the Speleos to cope with you" said Amber with a giggle

"Hey" said Trudy, releasing Amber's hand and giving her a soft dig instead before lying back down on her bed. "I'll miss you guys"

"Yeah, you'll be too busy looking after the little ones to notice us gone, and then we'll be back before you stress out too much" said Amber sleepily, turning on her side and getting comfortable

"Still..." said Trudy with a yawn

"We'll miss you too Trudy" said Amber, before yawning herself "Well, most of us"

Trudy gave a soft smile and turned to face her friend, pulling a blanket over herself

"Goodnight Amber"

"Night" replied Amber

They were both sleeping as Jay approached the beds. He cast and eye over the two little ones lying close to their mothers, before lying down by Amber. She shifted softly for a moment as he settled beside her and dropped a kiss to her neck gently and pulled the blanket half covering her over himself also, lying close to her, sliding an arm over her waist and holding her tight.

Jack and Ellie lay in each other's arms, wide-awake, face to face. Nether spoke; they merely lay quietly, enjoying the comforting feel of each other in the darkness of the cave. They listened to the soft murmuring of the people around them, not hearing conversation but merely hushed familiar voices nearby. Thoughts went through each other's mind of what they would find in the days ahead, of who they may find if the were successful of the dangers of other tribes they may face. 

Jack watched as Ellie's eyes slowly drifted to a close, and listened as her breathing slowed and steadied as she fell asleep, an arm still draped over his back softly, the other tucked under her pillow. It was some time before he fell asleep himself, comfortable just lying watching the woman he loved sleep peacefully in his arms.

Lex lay on his back, staring into the nothingness above. He'd listened to the quiet conversation of Trudy and Amber from afar, and as they had fell silent to sleep. He stared into the darkness of the cave as he heard others taker to their beds, as Jay passed quietly to lie beside Amber. He heard the soft murmuring of Ebony and Slade and of Salene and May also whispering together.

He lay alone, raising his arms before interlocking his hands behind his head and making himself more comfortable. He pondered on how being surrounded by so many people; one could still feel so lonely and individual. It wasn't until the voices stilled, and the breathing of many sleeping bodies became the sound of the night that he started to drift into sleep himself.

Amber found herself waking early the following morning. Jays arm held her lightly, and she could feel the warmth of his body as he slept spooned up against her. The cave was filled with breathing sounds of sleeping tribe members.

Expertly sliding out from Jays grasp, she sat up and looked about to see if anyone else had risen early. Lex's bed was empty, as was May and Salene's. Looking past the nearby sleeping Trudy she noted the sleeping bodies of the two little ones and gave a soft smile. Quietly she pulled on her boots, picked up a blanket and picked her way through the cave.

May and Salene were busying themselves with food preparation along with a few others of the Speleos. They were huddled close together and were whispering softly as they sorted out a fire to cook over. Noticing Amber they gave her a smile, which she returned continuing on through the cave to the entrance/exit.

She liked early mornings on the cliffs, especially on a day when the sun was rising early, casting glorious colours across the sky, amidst low lying clouds which would have dispersed by mid morning. She knew she was going to miss this place, and for the umpteenth time over the past four days, wondered when she'd be back to see it again. Amber had filled her head with optimism, that they'd be successful in their journey, their mission, even if they found one lost survivor, it was enough. But a small seed of doubt had implanted itself inside her and wouldn't be moved. So she ignored it and refused to allow it to grow any bigger.

Despite the early morning sun, the sea breeze made her shiver and she wrapped the blanket loosely about her shoulders before wandering along the path to the upper cliffs. As she neared the cliff top there was movement nearby, from one of the trees which grew from the cliff face and overhung down to the sandy beaches below. Pausing Amber watched as Stealth nimbly climbed down the gnarled trunk to the pathway.

"Oh morning Amber" smiled Stealth softly

"Hey" smiled Amber politely, although a shudder always ran down her spine when she saw how nimble the Speleos were at climbing the cliff faces or alighting the trees of the cliff faces. "Been up there all night?"

"No, no, I just needed some time alone," replied Stealth "Speaking of which, do you want to..."

Stealth motioned with her hands that she'd disappear if Amber wanted to think by herself.

"No, I just needed some fresh air. I woke early, didn't want to wake everyone else up before its time to start getting ready to leave. Everyone should get as much rest as possible"

"We do have a long journey ahead of us," nodded Stealth

They started moving up towards the cliff top together

"So you all set for this?" asked Stealth

"Guess so," shrugged Amber "I just...can't help thinking about who we're leaving behind, what we're getting into, what we may find"

"Your people will be safe here," reassured Stealth as they alighted the cliff tops, the breeze picking up a little more. She was about to continue but another figure on the cliff tops caused her to pause.

Amber looked from Stealth over to Lex who sat at his favoured place of the cliffs, a small collection of boulders. Pulling the blanket closer around her she smiled lightly and looked back to Stealth.

"So what are the plans for today?" she asked, they'd been over it a few times but she felt she needed to keep asking, if only to reassure herself that they had a plan of sorts. Thankfully Stealth had been patient throughout and answered all her questions, despite them being asked over and over.

"We move with the high tide round to the east beaches, the market should be up and running by the time we arrive. I'll make contact with a few people there, arrange some places for us to stay for the next few nights and we can get going. We have enough supplies with us to keep us going until we reach certain destinations along the way. You could get lucky, despite their ill treatment and threats a few slaves do escape and manage to make a life for themselves, you may meet a few of your friends that way" replied Stealth, focusing back onto Amber

"When the chosen were brought down they had a few devout followers still trying to gather up support. News takes a while to travel to these parts, but eventually word got through that they had been immobilised. People revolted, and drove the few devouts out of town so to speak. There have been rumours that they did start up again, but its all speculation. They certainly haven't been back here. We already knew, that is, the Gulls knew of their demise, they easily switch alliances, anything for profit. The Technos just took over where the chosen left off when it came to dealing with us, which is about the same time I left the Gulls."

"You mean escaped," corrected Amber

"I got lucky," shrugged Stealth "Lucky in escaping them, not once but twice and for the Speleos being so forgiving. Course maybe, I should have told you all this before"

She looked over to Lex once more, his back was to them, but she could tell from the way he sat that he was aware they were there.

"Then we could have made a move to look for your people a little sooner"

"Don't beat yourself up about it," reassured Amber "Look we wouldn't have been able to do anything until now anyway. It took time for Lex to recover, and we all needed to learn to trust each other. Heck it took me this long to bring my Tribe together"

"Mallrats," frowned Stealth "No offence but weird name"

"Speleos?" responded Amber in an equally questioning tone

"Means Cave dwellers," answered Stealth with a smile

"Mallrats. That's where we lived, in an old abandoned Mall in the city. At first it was just Jack there, then one day a few of us all just arrived there, we learned to live with each other" said Amber "In fact Lex came up with the name. OK so it's not very original, but its come to mean something to most of us over the years"

"Like surnames did in the pre-virus days" nodded Stealth

"Yeah I guess so," agreed Amber

They stood overlooking the sea as it stretched out away from them, far below from the cliff base to far off miles of the horizon. 

"Well we should really start preparing to leave," said Amber after a few minutes of easy silence. "I'm going to head back down, are you coming?"

"I'll follow you down" smiled Stealth, "There's something I should try and clear up first"

"Ok, just be careful don't stand near any cliff edges for long" she grinned before she started back down the path

"Lex?" said Stealth as she approached warily. Since the revelations by Ram a few days before about her dealings with the slaves, Lex had stubbornly avoided all contact with her. He'd continued his staunch silence and kept his back turned to her.

"Lex, you can't avoid me forever" she pressed, growing a little tired of the silent routine as she stood by the rocks where he propped himself up. She rolled her eyes, and gave a sigh. "If you gave me a chance I could at least try and explain a few things to you"

"There's nothing to explain," said Lex coldly "To be honest, I don't want to hear it"

"Lex..."

"You lied Stel, and I don't take kindly to liars"

Stealth held her tongue on a retort; she'd been warned of Lex's temperament over the past weeks, of his stubborn attitude and the bad habit of looking after number one. She'd noticed small things herself, but after their ordeal with the Gulls, after he'd stayed behind and fought by her, well she held a certain respect for him for that.

"That isn't fair Lex," she insisted "I never lied about anything, anyone who asked questions got their answers. We've known each other a mere four weeks, you don't find out that much about people within four weeks"

"You knew our story, you knew where we came from, what we escaped from" retaliated Lex, as he stood and turned to face her, dark eyes accusingly at her.

"And that's supposed to tell me that people we moved from one place to the next were somehow connected to you all," she questioned "Give me a break Lex, you can't be that stupid"

"You had all the information, you had to at least have an idea of who Ram and Jay were," he shouted "You could have put two and two together"

"What and you couldn't?" retorted Stealth "You knew where I'd come from, knew my part with the Gulls. And you know they are slave traders, why didn't you put two and two together?"

Stealth wondered whether it was going to be an ever on going stalemate. She'd been so caught up with the happenings of the past four weeks; dealings with her own tribe as well as the new one staying with them. Organising, talking, training, keeping a watch out for Gull packs and other travellers. Being a leader wasn't an easy task. And she hadn't had time to piece things together, although she may have eventually realised her dealings with the Gulls may have held clues and connections to the Mallrats and where they had come from. 

She sighed and folded her arms; the cold wind was picking up and causing goosebumps to fleck up on her arms.

"Look, this is getting us nowhere, we're making a move on things now" she said, "I just want to know we can move on from this."

They'd gotten closer and she lay a hand on his arm as she spoke, she felt they'd become friends over the past few weeks and didn't want to lose that, despite his usual foul mood she'd learned to put up with it and he was an excellent sparring partner. But Lex stubborn ways weren't going to let the matter drop, and she knew there was a deeper reason for his animosity towards her, Tai-San. Salene had explained it all to her, but she hadn't brought the subject up with Lex. And now was certainly not the time too.

Lex moved his face closer to hers but it was an aggressive move and he gruffly removed his arm from her touch.

"Consider it moved on" he snarled at her before he moved past her, pushing her away slightly.

Stealth took in another deep breath and stared out at the far off horizon, where the sky met the sea. It was going to be a long week.

By mid morning the party were assembled by the docking bay, a hidden section, down by the caves, safe from the Gull packs that sometimes roamed the beaches. The Speleos kept their small fleet of fishing oats there, fishing on the east coast and using the boats as a means to go to the East Beaches and trade their wares at the market which convened twice a week. It was their way of keeping in touch with civilisation without having to be right in the middle of it. Most of the Speleos lined the way down to the hidden bay, crouching on rocks and bidding their farewells. 

Stealth paused by Moss as she made her way to the boats. He lay a hand on her arm and she gave him a warm smile and a brief hug.

"Sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked, a loyal friend since she'd joined the Speleos.

Stealth was tempted with the other, in fact she they'd talked it over, but it had been decided he was better off staying behind. He was a competent marksman, and if the Gulls decided to attack, they needed him to help fight and protect. She felt a little more at ease knowing he was going to be there to help the others.

"No," she replied shaking her head, but fighting back the temptation to tell him to come with her "But its best for you to stay behind"

"Who's going to watch your back?" he asked with a grin

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" she smiled back at him before stepping back and looking down at the waiting boats as people started loading onto them

Moss handed her, her escrima stick and sling.

"Just, come back in one piece" he said quietly, before grinning and giving her a friendly punch on the arm "Actually just make sure you come back"

"I will, and perhaps with a few more folks than I'm taking with me" laughed Stealth "Bye"

"Bye"

She continued her way down the path, one of the boats had already started away from its moorings and the second was following. Sully helped her onto the last boat, and she set her things onto the floor before turning and taking in the sight of her tribe members and Mallrats loitering on the cliffs. She stayed and watched the cliffs as the boat headed for the open sea, turning east, until the view was blocked by other high rising cliffs as they started out on their journey.

It took a good hour to make the journey to the east beaches and the three boats made the journey with relative ease. The wind was up enough to give them some speed in the sails and the sea had a pleasant choppy feel. Eventually the beaches came into view and they guided the boats into the moorings of one of the docks. Along with themselves, Sully had brought a small party to trade wares and Stealth helped him and the others unload their cargo. They eventually led the mallrats away from the docks into the market which at mid day was thriving.

A few greetings were called out, and more than one person paused to talk to them. After helping Sully and his small crew with their wares, Stealth turned to the mall rats who were gazing about cautiously.

"I suggest we split up for a while, no point in wandering in a big party. Some of you could stick around here with Sully and the others, or take a look around the market. I'm going to go and put in a few favours to some folks. Amber you want to join me?"

"Sure" agreed Amber

"I'll come too" added Jay who stood nearby

"OK, well we'll meet back here in about an hour" said Stealth. 

The rest of the group merely nodded, a few wandering off, a few settling by the stall Sully was standing by. Stealth led Jay and Amber through the market place. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stealth was making headway with making arrangements for the next week. She had already spoken to some friendly traders from farms which lay along the route she'd planned to head along and they'd assured her they would be welcome to stay the nights wherever they could accommodate her. She also traded for a few provisions for their journey, extra essentials, which may come in handy. She knew you could never be prepared. Now she led Amber and Jay along the quieter end of the market, further along the beach. There was one important contact she wanted to make in order to gain some information about the movement of the slavers.

Leading Jay and Amber along the beach where small fishing huts lined along the base of sand dunes. A figure watched them as they approached, a young man not much older than themselves, arms folded as he leaned on his doorframe. He smiled as she drew nearer and stood a little straighter.

"Well well, look who's decided to come for a visit" he smiled as Stealth reached the few steps which led up to his door. "Been a while Stel"

Amber and Jay stood at the base of the steps as the man greeted Stealth, drawing her into a warm hug

"It's good to see you Thomas," said Stealth, "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit for a while"

"Yeah well, you lead a tribe, you don't get to make many social visits, no problem" he grinned, before looking past her to Amber and Jay

Amber took in the mans appearance as he looked down at them. He had dark skin, and his hair seemed to have a life of its own as it hung in dread locks over a bandanna. But it was his eyes, which were intriguing, green and bright, and along with his friendly smile, they gave him a permanent air of contentment with his life.

Stealth turned to Amber and Jay

"Thomas, this is Amber and Jay," she said as introduction "Amber, Jay, meet Thomas"

"Amber, Jay," nodded Thomas

"Hi" replied the two politely

"Well come in, come in," exclaimed Thomas, slipping into a host type mode, ushering them up the steps and through the door of his small beach hut. Within a few minutes he had the three seated at a rickety old table and had set a battered old kettle onto a coal fire stove he had propped up against a wall.

"So," he sighed slipping into a chair between Amber and Stealth "Too what do I owe this visit. I've a feeling this isn't just a social call"

Stealth nodded a little guiltily, it had been a few months since her last visit.

"Actually I'm after some information and I'm hoping you can provide it."

First she asked Amber and Jay to explain the Mallrats situation, along with a brief outline of what had happened the past month or so. By the time they'd finished this small explanation, the kettle was whistling on the stove. The conversation paused as Thomas poured them all cups of tea.

"So how can I help?" he asked

"I need to know any information you have on the slaver tribes at the moment. Has there been any sign of them lately in these parts? Do you know of any specific places they've been trafficking? And who do we know and trust who may know the whereabouts of escaped slaves?" said Stealth, before taking a sip from the hot mug.

"Well let me think," said Thomas leaning back in his chair and looking out of the small broken window nearby as he thought "Words been quiet lately on them, you know the dirt dogs prefer the west coast and the Skulls have been lying low for months now. Rumour is they are thinking of moving on..."

"To the mainland?" asked Jay concerned

"Yes, but not that way you came, from the west onwards. It's a good five-day trip over the waters. People are afraid to go to the east mainland. News travels fast and the rumour of a new virus outbreak have stopped anyone travelling there. Some of the market traders would travel over for a few days at certain times of the year, but since the new arrived a week ago, most are afraid the virus will cross over here eventually. I doubt that's what's spooked the Skulls though, more likely they are tiring of having to compete with both the Dirts as well as people retaliating against their power. More and more are standing up against them, and they are losing people to trade slaves too, best to take their ways elsewhere."

"Good riddance," muttered Stealth under her breath

"As for where they've been trading, it depends on how far inland you go. The city is your best bet, but I don't need to tell you to watch yourselves there." He pondered for a moment looking into cup at the dregs of tea inside it "You could try the old monastery"

"The old monastery?" said Stealth, furrowing her brow "Why?"

"That's where a lot of the runway slaves end up. I know, the rumours of the place give it a bad name since the chosen tried to set up there. But since they left, I've heard nothing but good of the place. Apparently the tribe who run it are very welcoming. They usually track down runaways and give them a safe haven, and a lot of them tend to stay on there...or so I've heard"

"We could make a small detour on our journey there, go by Kes' place" said Stealth thinking aloud

"Good idea" agreed Thomas "She may be able to give you some more information on them. And try and track down the Ludars on your travels, they should be able to give you information as well"

"The Ludars, you've heard of them recently?" asked Stealth expectantly setting her empty cup on the table and leaning forward

"Not much, they were seen a few months ago, but you know what its like, trying to find a needle in a haystack if they decide to go awol"

"Who are the Ludars?" asked Amber

"Gypsy tribe of sorts, they travel around the island, tend to keep to themselves" replied Thomas "If they want you to find them, they will, no doubt as you go on your journey, if they are around, they'll know who you are and what your business is"

The conversation turned as Thomas started asking Amber and Jay of their experience with the Speleos.

"Well not all of the tribe have taken to the life easily," said Amber, thinking of Gel and Ram trying to understand the appeal of the way the Speleos lived.

"Cave dwelling isn't the way for everyone." Grinned Thomas

"Well I must admit I do miss a bit of luxury and civilisation" said Jay with a meek smile towards Stealth "No offence"

Stealth shrugged her shoulders and smiled herself

"Non taken, it certainly isn't for everyone as Thomas says," she replied before sitting up straight "Well I guess we should be getting back, we should be on our way, make a little headway before dark"

They all stood and Thomas shook both Amber and Jays hands.

"Good luck, I hope you find what you're looking for" he said in a serious tone

"Thanks" replied Amber warmly before she and Jay headed outside once more.

"Take care of yourself Stel," said Thomas, pulling her into a bear hug

"I will Thom, I'll come and see you when we return" she said "promise"

"I'll hold you too that," he grinned as she slipped out of the hug and headed to the door herself

He watched the three from his doorway as they headed towards the market once more, whispering silently a prayer to the gods for their safety.

Once back at the market, the three met up with the rest of the group who were slowly filtering their way back to the designated meeting place.

"You get everything you needed?" asked Sully to Stealth

"Yes, all sorted" she replied, as Sully pulled her into a bear hug

"Good Luck," he said softly "Stay safe"

"We will"

The others bid a quick farewell and they headed off on their way.

"So where to first?" asked Amber as they moved on from the market place and started heading up the sand dunes

"We stay on a south easterly heading for now. We're heading for a farm where we can rest for the night. Tomorrow we can head for the old monastery and see if there is anything to find out there"

"What exactly is at this old Monastery?" asked Jay

"It was abandoned for some time. Before the virus it was owned by monks, very private, they were rarely seen. It stayed abandoned when they died out, until the Chosen came to these shores, they too stayed pretty private, possibly building up there numbers slowly, working out the basis of their ideals I guess. Then they moved on too, although a few stayed behind. It was a while before we heard anything else of them, until it was heard that they had failed in cause. A lot arrived back here, but then again, they vanished. Like Thomas said, a new tribe took it over, and I guess they're more accommodating than the Chosen were".

By this time they'd gotten over the sand dunes and started along an abandoned road, empty save for themselves.

"Kes's farm isn't that far actually, we should be there well before nightfall, three or four hours at the most. The monastery is only a few hours on afterwards, they are both along the coastal routes so we don't have to venture too near the city at the moment"

"City life not that great huh?" asked Jack who'd fallen into step by Amber and Stealth as they walked

"Ran by the Skulls, there aren't many people to be trusted there," said Stealth shaking her head "They tend not to come out that far, they prefer their concrete surroundings rather than our wide open spaces. The city is a good days walk from here. I haven't been there in years"

"So you haven't lived by the coast all your life?" asked Amber

"No, I lived in the outskirts of the city when I was a kid. The coast was where came for holidays; we owned one of the beach huts the Gulls now use as their base. When the virus hit, my brother and I, we decided to come back here. We had happier memories here..."

Stealth broke off from talking, thinking of past memories of life before the virus.

They had ventured off the long road onto the flat fields, which surrounded them, behind them the cliffs became distant, in front, nothing but fields, some rolling up into large hills. Continuously to their left the horizon was of far reaching sea and sky meeting in inadvertent angles, blurring into milky vision. Small copses of trees dotted the landscape, here and there as the headed for a larger forest ahead of them.

As they reached the forest, they had a short rest, they hadn't been walking for long, but Stealth knew it would take them a little longer to go through the forest area.

Salene sat by Amber on a fallen tree trunk, setting her rucksack down at her feet and pulling a small gourd of water out from it.

"Its beautiful here isn't it?" she said, taking in the view

Amber nodded a soft smile on her lips

"Beautiful" she agreed

"Amber, do you think...do you think we'll find any of them?" asked Salene softly as they stared into the distance

"Honestly...yes I do, I just get this feeling, deep down inside, that we are going to find some, maybe one person, maybe five. I just, I don't know, I just have this feeling"

"I keep thinking, maybe if I believe hard enough that we will. Then I think I'm just fooling myself, that it's easier than believing the alternative," said Salene quietly

Amber slipped an arm around her friend as they sat.

"I've been thinking a lot the past few weeks, everything we've been through. We got so busy surviving that we never seemed to stop and see what we'd created for ourselves." Said Amber softly "Despite everything, we found each other. Despite not knowing each other we stuck together. We became a family, we became, I dunno, connected. I was thinking about the Gaians today, after what Thomas told us. The Ludars sound a lot like them. They'll find us if they want to. Remember how to find the gaians you just needed to wander sometimes, if they wanted to be found they'd find you, not the other way around. I guess we're like that, if our people want to be found, we will find them, however long it takes, we'll see everyone again one day"

"Yeah, I was thinking about them the other day. What with the virus outbreak, I just hope, I hope their all ok, I hope Mouse is ok" said Salene, her voice faltering as she thought of the little innocent girl she'd left in the tender care of the Gaian people.

"We both know how capable the Gaians are at looking out for themselves, they'll be fine" reassured Amber

Ebony sat by Slade, thinking about the journey they were undertaking.

"What you thinking about?" asked Slade softly into her ear, head bent close to hers

"Oh nothing much" sighed Ebony "Nothing important"

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking about nothing," said Slade

Ebony sighed and slipped a hand into his. She was lying; her thoughts were busy and heavy and showed no sign of clearing. She had been wondering why she was there, the only reason Amber wanted her there was because they needed her fighting skills if they came across any problems. Was that all she meant to the others, a glorified heavy there to take on the dirty work. Wasn't that who she was, what she was? A street fighter, who was once a powerful leader of a rogue tribe, who wormed her way into the uneasy trust of another Tribe, with the potential to have equal power as the Locos but through honesty and hard work rather than, Power and Chaos.

She'd been drawn by that potential, but her own poisoned idea of how that power should be weaned had gained their distrust and caused them all to have a rocky relationship. More than once she'd screwed them over and more than once they'd welcomed her back, not with open arms, but still ever willing to offer another chance. Still why else would she be on this journey? She wasn't close to those they were looking for was she? Did she feel any loss at the missing Mallrats?

They were questions that had been on her mind the past few days

"I'm just trying to figure out why I'm here" whispered Ebony to Slade who was patiently watching her

"You're here because Amber asked you to be here. Because the others want you here" he replied

"They want me here for reassurance if anything goes wrong and they need out of a bad situation" said Ebony harshly

"Hey," said Slade, calming her as he brushed his lips along her neck speaking in hushed tones to her "Better to be wanted than not right? Look Ebony, they've offered you a new chance, to start over. After the first virus, we had to start over, and we did anyway we could. Now a second virus hit and we got thrown together, and we have to deal again, start over, give them a chance like they are giving you one"

Ebony sighed and turned her face to his with a soft smile

"God you can be a sap when you want to be you know that" she said with a giggle

"But?" grinned Slade

"But I guess you could be right" she replied before he pulled her into a soft kiss

The kiss was broken as a person in front of them cleared their throat. They both looked up to see Lex standing before them.

"If you two are quite finished, we're on the move again" he said "Don't worry, in a few hours, you'll be able to get a room" 


	7. Chapter 7

As they set off once more, they followed a dirt track, which wound through the forest. It took a while to get through, but following the path, they weren't easily misled and soon found themselves emerging at the other side, this time faced off by mountains on their left and rolling hills on the right. Gone was the distant view of ocean and distant horizon where sky met sea. Stealth led them on an invisible trail through the valley the hills and mountains created. Fields stretched out before them, cordoned off into individual sections by long decrepit old walls, or rickety fences.

Coming to one of the walls, they climbed over a stile and were faced by several sheep, all dozily chewing at grass or roaming around, a few perking up nervously on the arrival of the visitors.

"Not far now," said Stealth, "This is Kes' Land."

She lifted a hand and pointed into the distance, where a building could be seen.

"There's the farmhouse."

"So how much of this land does this Kes own?" asked Jay as they made their way across the field to a large gate, sheep scattering with nervous bleats as they walked past them.

"All of it," replied Stealth, unlocking the gate and pulling it open for the others to walk through.

"All of it!" exclaimed Ellie, feeling a few butterflies at the feeling of being back on farmland once more. "That's some farm they're running."

"Willowmere has always been a thriving farm, even before the virus," said Stealth, as she locked the gate behind her and they came onto a dirt track, which would lead them to the farmhouse. It wound around other fields; some filled with cattle, others having been toiled for new crops to be planted.

"The tribe is mostly made up of farm hands, there were farms around this area, over the hills and if you walk further past Kes' land, there the old Parklands farm. When the virus hit, the kids of the farmhouses seemed to be drawn here and they formed a tribe. Been together ever since, pooled their resources, made it work."

As they followed the dirt track, the farmhouse started looming bigger in the distance. It was painted a deep forest green, with white washed windows standing out in stark contrast of the walls. Out buildings were dotted roundabout and an old barn stood nearby. Behind it, a small stable enclosure could be seen, and horses were in the field by it, grazing. Farmhands could be seen at their chores, although a few paused as the word started to spread that people were approaching.

The farmyard before the house, with chickens pecking at the dusty ground, was starting to fill with tribe members as they all came to see who the visitors were. A figure came out of the farmhouse and stood on the porch watching with a scrutinising eye. After a few moments, they moved down the porch steps and walked across the yard, moving a little quicker in their step as they approached. Stealth also quickened her pace and smiled as Kes walked towards her.

The two shared a brief but welcoming hug and stood back, taking each other in. It had been well over a year since they'd met up. Usually Kes sent other of her tribe to the market to trade.

"Well this is a welcome surprise Stealth," grinned Kes, her blonde hair was swept up into a bandanna, and she wore cut off dungarees and a small vest top under it. Sturdy boots donned her feet and a healthy looking tan gave her a glowing complexion. "You look well; it's been too long since we last saw you."

"Yes I know, I'm sorry," agreed Stealth with a smile. "But you know how it is Kes."

"Well we have plenty of time to catch up, but first things first." Kes motioned with her head towards the crowd standing behind Stealth.

"Oh right," said Stealth turning and motioning to the Mallrats. "Kes, these are the Mallrats. Well most of them anyway, you'll hear their story properly later, but we're here on business actually. We were hoping you might have some information for us, and put us up for the night."

"Sounds ominous." smiled Stealth before nodding in a welcoming pose to the tribe. "Welcome to Willowmere Farm. How about we get you folks settled in and you can explain what this is all about."


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later and the tribe settled in for the most part. Beds had been made up for most of them, although a few of the men had to sleep in the barn due to limited space. The evening was drawing in fast, but that didn't faze Kes and her tribe in welcoming their guests. Tables were set up in the garden behind the farmhouse and soon everyone was sitting down to a banquet of an evening meal after introductions had been properly made.

The first half hour of the meal, was taken up with short explanations of how the Mallrats had come to the Island, followed by the revelation that they hoped to find some of their missing people.

"That's some story," smiled Kes. "How can I help?"

"We were hoping you may have some information on, well anything," said Stealth. "Any news of runaway slaves, where they may have settled, be hiding out. Thomas said to head for the old monastery, that it would at least be a good place to start."

"Yeah, it's you're best bet before you start getting into dangerous ground. You know some of the tribes further along the coast, wouldn't blink an eye on taking on some poor soul who'd fell into Dirt Dog hands, if it meant trading them on would get them their next meal. You could talk to Dot, she came to us about six months ago after being on the run from the 'Dogs, she may be able to help you out."

"Have you seen the Ludars recently, or heard of them around here."

"Yeah, there's been talk that they've been seen. Certainly not been on any of our territory though, or one of us would have sighted them. Most likely they down over by the Parkland's land or further up west towards the mountains," replied Kes. "Are you heading for the monastery tomorrow?"

"We were thinking about it," said Amber nodding. "And then from there-."

She looked to Stealth, wondering what other plans had been though out.

"At this point we're taking it one day at a time. The information we gather, the more we can plan. I'm hoping the monastery will give us some leads though."

"You may even find some people there," said Kes. "That monastery has been a safe haven for slaves ever since the Chosen abandoned it a few years back. We trade with them now and then, they pretty much work their own fields there but this isn't the easiest way of living. They come here now and then needing supplies and I ain't gonna deny them food when we have plenty to go around. Just watch yourselves; they can be a little jittery around newcomers. Considering what they've been through, I can't say I blame them."

As the evening meal started to wind down, everyone pitched in with clearing the tables and moved into the house as the dark evening brought a cold chill into the night air. Oil lamps were lit in the farmhouse casting warm welcoming glows throughout the room. A few of Kes' tribe disappeared to close the farm down for the evening.

Salene and Ellie both started yawning tiredly and made their excuses to go to bed. Lex, Ram and Jack also headed for bed, exiting the farmhouse and heading to the barn with a few of the farm hands to set up beds for the evening. Ebony snuggled up on an old couch in the main room of the farmhouse in front of the dying fire; Jay and Amber sat on another as Stealth took up an old rocking chair filled with cushions. Kes took up a worn down footstool by the fire.

"So, how have you folks found living with cave dwellers?" asked Kes folding her arms and propping them onto her knees.

"Certainly an interesting way to live," smiled Amber, laying her head onto Jay's shoulder as she watched the embers of the fire burning.

"Yeah, some of us haven't taken to it as much as others," agreed Jay. "Although I think Gel would be pleased you left her with the Speleos than dragging her across the countryside to stay at a farm."

"I hope everyone's ok," sighed Amber, as she relaxed her thoughts were turning towards her son. Only a day away and she was already feeling guilty having left him in the care of Trudy.

"They'll be fine Amber, Moss is under strict orders to keep an extra eye on them," smiled Stealth rocking slightly on the chair.

"Ah Moss, how is the young ragamuffin," grinned Kes, picking up the poker from its stand and poking it into the fire.

"Hot headed as ever and always ready to join a fight," grinned Stealth as she though of her friend. "And not so young anymore, he's changed quite a bit since you last saw him."

"So how do you two know each other?" asked Ebony, curious as to the friendship between Stealth and Kes.

"We've known each other all our lives, well almost," replied Kes. "Our fathers were brothers, so every summer, the family would stay here a week or two before they headed to the beach house. I usually headed to the beach for a week or two with them afterward."

"When the virus hit, I and my brother were sent here when our parents died," added Stealth. "And when Kes parents died, we stayed here for quite a while, but we weren't cut out for farm life. We enjoyed vacationing here, but two or three weeks are different to indefinite. We didn't want to return to the city, so we headed to the beach house instead. And well, you know the rest."

"I don't suppose you know how Hawk is?" said Kes in a low tone.

"Power hungry as ever," replied Stealth in an equally low tone, averting her eyes from her cousins and instead focusing on the fire. She tried not to remember the past times they three had enjoyed at the farm. "And I think he hates me more and more every time we come across each other."

Salene and Ellie had settled into the soft welcoming beds in the room that Kes had designated to them. On a small bedside table, an oil lamp perched, casting an eerie glow into the room as the wrapped themselves under the covers and faced each other over the small space. Another two beds lined the opposite wall of the room, for Ebony and Amber.

"You ok?" asked Salene, Ellie had been a little quiet throughout the evening despite having been excited at the prospect of being back on a farm.

"Yeah, I just -being back on a farm, just reminds me, well, I miss Alice," replied Ellie.

"You know, these past few days, I've been feeling a little apprehensive about finding people. Like maybe we're just doing this because we all feel we need to say we did something before we get on with our lives. Like maybe we won't feel as guilty about not finding people if we say we tried looking." Said Salene, "But I don't want to feel like that, I need to believe that we will find someone, and that we won't stop trying until we find at least one person. The past day or so, I just have been getting this feeling that we're on the right track."

"We've lost so many people Sal, I just wonder how we've survived so long with so much loss. First the adults then the new family we built around us, I keep wondering what if I wake up one day and everyone is gone".

Tears started welling up in Ellie's eyes but she blinked them back, trying not to break down. Salene noticed her friend's distress and got out of bed, sitting on Ellie's and running a hand comfortingly over the blonde hair.

"That's not going to happen, because we'll keep looking and if anything did happen to any of us, we have that knowledge that our friends won't stop looking for us. Mallrats always stick together, it's been our motto since the start. Look at what we've come through, look at what we've achieved. Now we're just picking up the broken pieces that we didn't have time to pick up before because we were too busy surviving. Our friends are ok, especially Alice. Can you imagine Alice giving in to anything that was thrown at her? Alice was always a strong character, she was a backbone to this Tribe, despite her own problems she looked out for everyone else. We're going to find them, all of them, I don't care how long it takes us, we just need to believe we can do it."

"That's right," said a voice behind them. Salene turned her head slightly to see Amber standing at the door. Salene gave her a soft smile as she closed the door and sat at the end of Salene's bed.

"Everything ok?" asked Amber a little concerned looking over to Salene and Ellie.

"Just a few emotions and jitters starting to surface," said Salene softly, Ellie had allowed a few tears to fall but had taken heed of her friends' words.

"I think we're all feeling like that," said Amber. "Not only am I thinking about what's ahead of us, but I'm already worrying about the others."

"I think Trudy is quite capable of running the fort and keeping the kids under control and May certainly won't let them get into too much trouble." said Salene reaching over and wrapping a hand over her friends. "The Speleos have kept us safe these past few months haven't they?"

"We were lucky to fall into their hands than the Gulls," said Ellie in thought, sitting up slightly.

"We owe the Speleos a lot," agreed Amber.

"Don't think we'll ever be able to repay them?" said Salene.

"Thing is I don't think they even expect to be repaid, its almost instinctual that they welcome people with open arms. The same with Kes, so ready to help when it's needed," added Ellie.

"Must run in the family," said Amber thoughtfully. Salene and Ellie cast her puzzled glances and Amber remembered they hadn't been present on the revelations of Kes and Stealth being related.

"Kes and Stealth, their cousins," she rectified.

"Pity their good sided nature didn't run in the male side of the family," grumped Ellie, before letting out a rather large yawn that had both Salene and Amber yawning themselves.

"Well on that note, perhaps we should try and get some sleep before we head off tomorrow," smiled Amber, standing and crossing over to one of the beds at the other side of the room.

"You ok?" asked Salene to Ellie as she rearranged a pillow. Ellie gave her a wan smile and nodded her head sheepishly

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Sal," She reached up and gave her friend a soft hug before lying down and pulling the blankets in close.

Salene moved to her own bed once more and looked over to Amber as she pulled the covers back from the bed.

"And are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," smiled Amber. "Like you said, between them both, Trudy and May will have those kids under complete control."

Salene grinned at the thought, Trudy and May could certainly lay down the law when they wanted to.

"Come to think of it, Brady and Bray won't be the ones causing any trouble, but who knows what Sammy and Gel have already gotten up to."

"By the time we get back Darryl will have gone grey from the stress, Ruby will be a nervous wreck and the Speleos will be begging us to take the two of them away," said Ebony closing the door behind her having walked in on the conversation.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," came a muffled voice as Ellie spoke sleepily from under the covers.

"Well on that note, and thought-," smiled Salene as she lay down and pulled the covers over herself, turning the lamp on the bedside table. "Goodnight everyone."

"Night." came the muffled voice of Ellie once more.

"Goodnight Sal, Ellie," said Amber climbing into bed herself and sighing as she sank into the soft mattress of the bed. "Goodnight."

She gave a soft smile to Ebony as Ebony slipped into the opposite bed and turned down the oil lamp on their bedside cabinet .

"Goodnight," replied Ebony softly, before lying down to rest herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack awoke early the next morning with a start, something was harshly sticking into his ear and it really wasn't comfortable. He sat up and shook his head, dust and hay falling before his eyes. He gave the hay a scowl and stood, stretching for a moment and listening to the soft footfall of people outside as the farm started another day.

Lex, Jay and Ram were still fast asleep and Jack left them to it as he quietly exited the barn. He frowned as chickens scattered about under his feet, all heading in one direction following a young girl who carried a bucket and clucked softly to them.

"Morning," she smiled to him as she turned and waited for the chickens to catch up before they went through a gate into the field behind the farmhouse where a hen house sat in one of the corners.

Jack ran a hand over his faceand yawned as he looked up into the sky. Clouds were slowly crossing it, but the sky was blue and the sun was slowly rising.

"Hey," said a voice from beside him, before a soft kiss was planted on his cheek. He smiled and turned to his girlfriend who was looking as chipper and happy as ever. Ellie was most certainly a morning person. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Yeah isn't it though," replied Jack a little gruffly. He most certainly wasn't a morning person.

"Why don't you get yourself into the farmhouse, breakfast is already starting," said Ellie with a smile.

"Where are you off too?" asked Jack as Ellie stepped past him and headed for one of the outhouses.

"I'm off to help milk the cows," she replied with a shrug and wide smile.

Jack watched her open-mouthed as she ducked into one of the outhouses, before swiftly turning to head towards the farmhouses.

"Milking cows?" he muttered under his breath.

The farmhouse was buzzing with activity, the farmhands were wandering throughout rooms or heading outside to do their work and some milled around the kitchen and dining room eating their breakfast.

Slade and Ebony sat eating toast as Salene poured everyone sitting at the table steaming cups of tea. Amber was buttering a slice of toast for herself while Trudy started moving jugs of cream up the table for everyone's cups of tea.

"Good morning Jack," smiled Salene as she sat down on the long bench at the dining table next to Amber. "Want some breakfast?"

Jack sat down by her, still half asleep and wondering how long everyone else must have been up for, so many people were already heading outside to do their daily chores. The mouth-watering smells coming from the kitchen also confirmed food had been cooking, or rather frying for a while. Jack picked up his cup, put his head to one side and frowned a familiar frown to the rest of the group again.

"Bacon?"

"I know, tell me about it, bacon, eggs, fresh bread for toast, fresh cream for cerealand all home grown off this very farm," said Amber before biting into her toast.

Stealth and Kes appeared from the kitchen with plates laden with bacon, eggs, tomatoes, and mushrooms, enough for everyone, placing them in the middle of the table for everyone to help themselves. The Mallrats just sat open mouthed for a moment taking it all in. They'd been able to provide for themselves over the years, even thrown a few parties with plenty of food to offer, but this was a breakfast for kings and it had been a while since anyone had sat down to such a sight.

"Ah look who decided to join us," said Ebony as Jay, Ram and Lex appeared at the doorway. "Cows finally kick you out of their barn?"

"Ebony," sighed Lex quietly, sitting down by her. "Is that any way to refer to our hosts?"

Salene poured out more tea for the new arrivals and everyone busied themselves filling their plates with the food they'd been presented with.

Ellie was in her element, to be back on a working farm was instinctual to her and she couldn't help but get involved. Although she'd adapted to city life and felt more at home there, she still missed working a farm sometimes. Milking the cows was easy enough and she was fascinated by how they ran on such an old routine. The farm was back to its basics, they milked the cows, churned the milk by hand, sifted the cream, they even made their own cheese. It was hard work, but everyone seemed to enjoy it. They had created their own little world almost; they ploughed the fields using shire horses, of which they had four, plus two horses and three ponies.

They sheared their own sheep and she found out there was a woollen mill not far off which they traded wool to, although they also wove some of their own when they had a spare moment, as well as made rag rugs to trade at market. They planted crops, harvested, tradedand made their own food. As she carried two buckets heavy with milk to the outhouse to the small dairy they had, one of the out skirting outhouses, she thought about how Dal would have been in his element here.

As she placed the buckets down and a farm hand took them off her, Ellie felt a small stab of guilt. It had been a long time since she had thought of Dal, he wasn't forgotten, but neither was he ever mentioned nor remembered much. Being on the farm reminded her a lot of how life used to be, herself, Alice, the other farm girls as they tried to make the farm work. Dal also had that streak inside him, he was a natural at farming and he understood the essence of it. To run it, work it; see the produce of your labour. Farming wasn't a lifestyle it was life.

"Hey," said Jack from the doorway, watching her as she stared off into space.

"Hi," she replied with a soft smile and walked over to him, taking his hand as they walked into the farmyard. The chickens were back from their feeding and were scratching around at the dusty ground and clucking by their feet.

"You ok?" asked Jack, she'd seemed to be lost in thought when he found her in the dairy.

"Yeah, I'm great, this place just, brings back a few memories that's all."

"About the old days?"

"Yeah, I guess, about days before the virus, after the virus. Alice, Dal."

"Yeah, it does get you thinking. Dal would have loved this place," sighed Jack; it still hurt sometimes when he thought of his long dead friend. Although he never spoke much about it, he missed Dal a lot, and had learned within himself that he'd never appreciated him as much as he should have when he had been around. He'd taken their friendship for grantedand the guilt had lodged itself into a crevice of his heart, which would never be moved. Jack had just learned to live with itand cherish the memories.

"That's just what I was thinking," agreed Ellie, pausing and turning to face him, sliding a hand around his shoulder softly. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, it's certainly quite something," said Jack, looking a little wryly at a chicken as it pecked at his feet. "We're about to head off, Stealth said we should get an early start, we won't reach the monastery till midday, which means a few hours of walking. Everyone is packing up getting ready to go."

They'd set out once more, fresh food and water in their bags provided by Kes and the farm. They'd promised to return the same way and spend another night there and gotten on their way. The morning was spent walking along the valley until they turned and headed up a dirt track, which took up the hills, it was slow work as the hills got steeper and the road went on a continuous climb. By the time they reached the top of the hills, it was mid-day and they paused for a bite to eat. The sight at the breach of the hills was breathtaking and Stealth pointed out some of the lay of the land. An old farmhouse stood in the distance, looking toy farm size and she explained it was the old Parkland farm.

Turning to face the opposite direction another building could be made out, half hidden by a large forest, which grew to one side, as well as large walls, which surrounded it. Stealth explained that it was the old monastery.

"It's a great view of it from up here, by the time we get down to it; we'll hardly see it from those walls." She said, before sitting down in the springy moss and heather that grew on the hilltop. "We'll have a bite to eat and then head down."


	10. Chapter 10

After forty minutes of rest and energising with the food they'd been provided, the group set off once more. The sun was high in the sky and beating gracefully down on them as they made their way down the other side of the hillsides. The forest loomed before them, hiding the monastery from view. Stealth led them on a path that would take them around the forest rather than through it. They again came too fenced off fields and they had to climb stiles over them in order to reach their destination. A few of the fields had crops growing in them as they neared the large ominous building of the old monastery.

They could barely make out its tall overbearing crumbling walls behind the fort like walls which surrounded it, the walls reached high up and a tall rusting old fence stood on the top of the walls, making it look even more foreboding and ominous in character. A tall steeple reached out from the roof, its spiking tip reaching into the sky. A bell tower sat at the opposite, also reaching into the sky and a cracked but still effective stained glass window in view just below the arch where the bells hung. Even from a distance, the Monastery was quite a sight, despite only garnering a mere glimpse of it hidden behind tall walls and being in its dilapidated state. They still had a way to go before reaching it.

They reached another stile, which gave way to a field of crops, which reached knee length and now a few figures could be seen, in the distance, toiling in the field adjacent to it. They walked around the perimeter of the field to another stile and started over it, the people in the distance becoming aware of their presence.

They had neared the monastery closer now, so that the walls grew taller and they could barely make out the steeple and bell tower behind stonewall barricade and they were still a field away. The next field was empty, the people who had been in it had made a swift exit and could be seen walking at quite a pace in the opposite direction of the group, following a dirt track around the perimeter of the wall.

"They aren't used to strangers," said Stealth in way of explaining their peculiar behaviour. "Remember most of them are runaway slaves, so they can be quite nervous around newcomers. If we follow the dirt track it will take us to the main gates."

"I didn't think this place would be so huge," exclaimed Amber, slightly nervous about the place. The monastery didn't exactly give out a welcoming feel, its stonewalls creating a cold front as if warning newcomers to stay away. In the old days, it had been a perfect façade for a dwelling of isolation and seclusion.

They reached the dirt track and followed it round, the stonewalls reaching high above them. Stealth felt strangely at ease by them and pondered on whether it was because they reminded her of the high cliff tops she was used to traversing daily, save for the spiking fence set atop.

The walls came to abrupt halt and instead became high rusting metal fence, which in turn gave way to gates and an entrance house of sorts. The gates were shut tight but a rope hung down at one side and Stealth gave it a harsh pull. A thick wooden door stood set into the entrance house and a small panel opened swiftly, a pair of eyes looked out intently at the group. They all felt a little un-nerved by those eyes.

"Um, Hi," started Stealth, she knew of the old monastery but had never actually visited before. She neither knew how to present herself and the others to the people here, nor what to expect from them. "Uh, we, we're um, looking for some people. We thought maybe we may find some here"

She wondered why she was explaining in a nonsensical manner their matter of being there to a pair of eyes. She decided to try a different approach.

"We've just come from Willowmere Farm. Kes directed us here, thought that maybe you could help us. Is there someone we could speak to?"

The eyes stared out, showing no sign as to understanding what she was talking about, or showing recognition at Kes' name. Instead, the panel of the door slid shut. Stealth glanced at Amber, who shrugged her shoulders and looked at the others. Everyone seemed as blank on the situation as everyone else did. Then the door opened suddenly and stayed open. Taking a few tentative steps forwards, Stealth led them inside. The small entrance house was more of a built in hallway and opened up into a large expanse in front of the Monastery building which loomed in front of them in all its glory.

A few small buildings surrounded it, as well as a tiny chapel set in the background. The group took a moment to pause at the beauty of it. It almost felt that the stonewalls, which seemed so ominous and foreboding from the outside, were in fact keeping secret to a hidden world of delight. The grass was luscious and green beneath their feet; flowers grew in gorgeous colours in little flowerbeds dotted about. The Monastery doors were flung wide-open, bidding entrance to anyone whom wanted to enter. Calm and peace seemed to flow and buzz in the air.

The group stood and took in the sight and wondered where to go next. They were still waiting for someone to acknowledge their presence and speak to them. A few people wandered about, taking their presence in but going along with whatever it was they were doing. A few tended the flowerbeds, straw heats atop of their heads to protect them from the sun as it shone down. A few lifted their gazes to look at them.

"What now?" mumbled Lex as they stood mostly being gawked at or being ignored.

"I don't,-" started Salene who stood beside him, but her voice trailed off and Lex looked at her quizzically. She looked past him; mouth slightly ajar and her face seemed to drain of colour for a moment.

"Hey Sal, you ok?" asked Lex concerned, even more so when she let her bag drop heavily by his feet and she pushed roughly past him whispering under her breath. He frowned and tried to figure out what she was saying even as she started across the great lawn of the monastery at a speed.

Amber had also started forward, as had Ellie. They were honing in on a young woman who had stood up from one of the flowerbeds being tended and was taking in the sight of the newcomers. Dropping the small trowel she'd been holding onto, she quickly discarded herself of the gloves protecting her hands and started to run across the lawn towards Salene.

Salene could hardly believe her eyes, a voice inside her had said not to believe it, it couldn't be that easy. But her heart had skipped a beat before pounding erratically in her chest. She knew her little ones, only this little one was all grown up and long thought dead. But she knew it was her and as she crossed the lawn and watched the recognition in the familiar face as she drew near, she knew this could be the defining hope for them all. All doubts could now be banished and swept away. She came to a halt as the young woman approached, tears already pouring from her eyes and Salene realised tears were already springing from her own. After a moment of taking each other in, close up and breathless, Salene pulled her close and held her dearly.

"Patsy," was all she could say.

It took more than a few minutes for everyone to make their exclamations of delight at seeing the young woman and make their greetings. Amidst it all they found themselves ushered into the old monastery itself away from the open grounds outside. Inside, Patsy ushered them into seats while questions were thrown out into the air and hung there waiting to be answered. Amber drew a halt to the confusion.

"OK, ok, I'm sure we all have questions maybe we should give Patsy a chance to tell us how she ended up here."

"Oh yes, I will, but first, there is someone else you will want to see first, may help if they're to explain things," Patsy exclaimed standing, managing to extract herself from Salene. "I'll be right back, just give me a moment."

With that and without anyone able to stop her from rushing off after they'd only just seen her after so much time she'd disappeared through a side door of the room. Salene and Amber sat by each other unable to make heads nor tail of it, nor their luck at finding her here. The others sat around, all taking in their surroundings. The building was quiet and no one but themselves sat in what seemed to be a conversion of the original old hall. Pews had been shifted to the side and the floor was filled with more comfortable seats, tables, old rugs lay on the floor and it had a welcoming relaxing feel to it all.

The group all looked up expectantly when the door sung open again and Patsy re-appeared followed by another person. Ellie was first to react with a sharp intake of breath and more than a few surprised gazes watched as Patsy approached them, with Luke following close behind.

"Luke? What,-" started Salene, glancing at Ellie who had stood up as they neared.

"Well this is quite the surprise," Luke said taking in the group.

"Isn't it wonderful," smiled Patsy, leaving his side and settling down by Salene again, as if to make sure it was all real. Salene was caught between joy at seeing her and confusion as to what was going on.

"I think we all have a lot to talk about," smiled Luke. "Where have you all sprung from? I was informed people were looking for some information, I certainly didn't expect any of this."

"We're on a kind of mission actually," replied Amber, trying to keep her questions at bay for now. "There's a lot to explain however, we're actually trying to find some of our lost people, looks like we're making quite a start."

"Have you arrived here from the mainland?" Patsy asked Salene.

"Well yes, but we've actually been here a few months. A tribe called the Speleos took us in, this is Stealth, their leader, she's helping us." Salene motioned towards Stealth who was watching the group from the sidelines with a bemused look on her face. "We've been travelling over the Island, we've just come from one of the local farms."

"Oh?" implied Luke, looking expectantly over to Stealth.

"Yes, Kes directed us," replied Stealth.

"Ah I see, well this is going to be quite a evening. How about I organise some food for us all and we can try and explain how we've all ended up here," Luke said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Amber.


	11. Chapter 11

_This part of the fic had been written as a stand alone story for a challenge about the various 'Missing' Mallrats. I'd had it in mind to write for this fic, so rather than adapt it, I'm adding it to this story as Patsy and Luke's explanation for how they came to be on the Island at the Monastery._

* * *

Patsy hadn't begged for her life, she doubted the Guardian would have put up with it, probably would have killed her himself if she'd shown that sort of weakness. She was afraid, and she knew he saw it, but fear and begging were two different things. She'd made mistakes, they'd made her grow up, realise the consequences of her actions, and she may spend the rest of her life making up for it, that was if The Chosen spared her life.

She later found it was Luke who fought for her cause, persuaded the Guardian to spare her life and instead make an example of her for the other Chosen to learn from. She had been a faithful follower, and her downfall, her weakness for her former tribe, those had caused her to be misled. Or so the argument Luke had presented to the Guardian had been. She knew she'd been blind, but not in the way they considered, she'd been a blind fool following Trudy's weakness, falling into the trap, into that false sense of security The Chosen created, turning her back on the Mallrats. Of course, she didn't voice these opinions to the Guardian when he gave her the lecture, and meted out her punishment, she kept silent and simply believed, keeping the truth alive inside.

He'd ordered her to be removed, not only from the Mall, away from her family, but from the city. She was taken to the docks that very day, her fate sealed, as she was loaded onto a boat which would travel to a remote Island away from the mainland. The Island, she learned was extensive, and The Chosen used it in part to trade slaves with slavers of the Island. It was also a hub for their continuing to spread their diseased vision, an old monastery was used by them to train, to learn, to meditate. It was to the monastery she was taken, kept as a prisoner, put through the brain washing rituals of before as they hoped to turn her back to their cause.

She kept the light alive inside herself though, she'd learned from her mistakes, and though dutifully followed their rules, lived alongside them, she didn't consider herself part of their cause and campaign. She threw herself into rudimentary tasks, the cleaning the cooking, simply to survive. Slaves were brought, some to join the cult, make up the numbers, others to work in the monastery, until the day The Guardian would return and they could move on from this place to spread the word elsewhere. The Chosen followers became so wrapped up in the distorted vision of the future and themselves, that she easily kept herself to herself, making a few friends with slaves who didn't believe in the vision. She held out hope for something, though she didn't know what it was, but there was a feeling, that somehow she would survive this life she'd been forced into.

Time passed quickly, she'd lost all senses of it as she lived her life in the monastery, never seeing beyond it's walls since her arrival there. Then a change came, the followers had become nervous, jittery, more enthusiastic about their cause, more humble in their meditations. Patsy didn't know what it was about, only knew change was about to happen, and it did. After months of not seeing anyone from her former life on the mainland, in the city with her family, they arrived. The Guardian, more crazed than ever and Luke in tow. The Guardian created chaos, he thrived on it, and the Chosen prepared for a new wave, where they would spread Zoot's word over the Island and then travel to other lands, converting the world.

Luke had also changed, for the better, and he'd sought her out soon after they'd arrived, pulling her into a warm embrace as if they had always been friends, family almost. He was relieved she was still alive, and told her he no longer followed the Guardian, but had been unable to stay in the city. He had followed the Guardian to the Island only to escape the mainland, and now he planned to make a life for himself, void of the Chosen and The Guardian and the poisoned future they wanted to wreak upon the world. As the Guardian and his followers planned to leave for other lands, Patsy, Luke and the many supporters who wished to see the Chosen fail planned themselves, for revolt, for freedom, for a life free of The Guardian and the havoc he brought in his wake.

It had been easy, the Guardian so far gone in his own little world, that he'd barely blinked an eye on the day they stood against him. He left, with his followers in relative peace, cursing those who remained to live a life of suffering, pitying them for their lack of vision and belief, telling them that one day they would regret not following the way of Zoot.

It had all seemed a bit of an anti climax, to realise they were free of the Guardian and the Chosen, but there were other dangers. The Island was filled with violent slaves tribes, although a few peaceful tribes lived within close distance also. It would be unsafe to move on, and the monastery offered shelter and a safe haven for them all. Some of the slaves decided to remain, other left to find the tribes they had been stolen from, a few returned without success but knowing they had a home within the monastery walls.

The years passed by, and the monastery became a safe haven for runaway slaves, word spread it was the place to go if people were in need of somewhere safe to stay. They were left alone by the slavers, they set up trade with surrounding peaceful tribes, some of who ran farms and provided them with food in turn for help on the farms. Patsy remained, happily taking in those in need, as if in helping them brought on atonements for her past transgressions. Luke also stayed, this being the life he'd once envisioned for the Chosen, spreading hope to a people without any, giving them care and help.

As the years went by they became close, the bond of the Mallrats an integral part of their relationship, bound by them with invisible threads. In each other they were able to find redemption, that they had both been betrayed by those they once believed in, although they couldn't completely forgive themselves for their weakness, they had learned and moved on from them.

Luke sometimes asked her if she wished to return to the city, to find the Mallrats and her family. Patsy would think about it, before giving a small shake of her head, and giving him a soft smile, telling him she was happy where she was, happy with her new life, new home, new love. He would pull her into a warm embrace and hold her, hold her and tell her he loved her and she would let the words pour over her like a soft warm rain.

Sometimes she considered going home, to find the others. They received word from the mainland, that a new force had attacked the city not long after the Chosen had left it. She wondered for her former Tribe, what had happened to them, if they were safe. But there was a feeling deep inside her, the part of her that would always be a Mallrat, no matter how long she had been absent from them that told her they were ok. That through everything that came against them, they would continue the fight for a better future, no matter what forces came against them, or casualties they met along the way.

Because the dream would never, could never die.


End file.
